I Couldn't Stay 12 Forever
by HypeyHaflingers
Summary: Senior year and Bella is forced to move back to Forks after leaving when she was a quiet, shy 12 year old. Now 5 years later Bella is very different and none of the Forks residents are quite ready for the shock of her return. AH Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Just a random idea I had so thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Don't Make It So**

I snatched at the little bag in my best friend, Kyle's hand.

"Aw, come on Kyle you know I need it more than you." I whined and tried to pout, something that's surprisingly hard to do when drunk.

"You do?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"Yes, we all know how difficult it is to spend even five minutes with my mother." I replied angrily.

"Yeah she is a bit of a bitch," he said and I leaned forward to grab the weed from him. "but I won't give it to you without a price." He finished looking triumphant. I sighed.

"What price, and make it quick she'll be looking out the windows any second." I gestured towards my step dad's mansion.

"I will give it to you if you make out with Scarlett." He said receiving high fives from the other boys. I smiled, gulped what was left of the bottle in my hand and turned questioningly towards Scarlett my best friend before launching into the kiss when she nodded. The vodka helped to turn that part of the night into a blur all I remember were cat calls and it not being too bad. All of our heads snapped towards the house when a light turned on suddenly. I smiled grimly at my friends before grabbing the bag out of Kyle's hand giving him a grateful kiss on the lips and running towards the house.

I almost giggled at the sight of Renee (My Mum) in one of those swivel chairs turning round and looking all disappointed when I walked through the doors, it was so cliché, all she needed was a fluffy white cat.

"Hey Renee! It's good to see you, but I'm knackered soooo, I'll see you in the morning!" I yelled as I went to run up the stairs. I was proud of how I hadn't slurred my words at all and was hoping she would let me go without making me talk too much. I was so close to the top when...

"Not so fast young lady, come back down right now!" I rolled my eyes at the 'young lady' and stomped my feet a couple of times before skipping downstairs and smiling as if I was overjoyed to be going to spend time with my angry mother.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I suppressed a sigh and tried not to sway with drunkenness, whilst she started what was bound to be a long and boring speech.

"I cant cope anymore, all the drinking the drugs and staying out till god knows when every night. I know your going through a difficult stage, but your taking it too far. So I'm sending you to live with your dad." She finished looking slightly scared. Its amazing how a shock can sober you up, and quickly.

"YOUR WHAT!" I stared at my mother for a moment before the anger bursts out.

"You can't fucking do this! I only just settled here and now you want to send me back to fucking Forks? Forks mum! You know how crappy that place is!" I just stood there breathing deeply trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry honey. Its just you used to be so sweet when you were twelve and we moved here and now, well now you turned into this!" she gestured towards my neon pink skinnies, tight black top with multicoloured graffiti all over it, many neon coloured bracelets and beads, my three ear one eyebrow and one nose piercing and my washed out white trainers that me and Scarlett had drawn graffiti on. Any calm I had disappeared when she insulted my clothes.

"Oh that's right talk about how nice I _used _to be. Well sorry and all but I can't stay twelve forever can I? I had to grow up sometime!" My mother goes to open her mouth but I jump back in before she can even get a word out.

"And don't even pretend this is about me, this is just because you want more time to fuck Phil after you spend all his money!" I know the last bit isn't exactly true, because I probably fuck him more than she does (don't judge me he's fit and only like four years older than me.) And she's not as bad as you'd expect when it comes to spending all his professional baseball player millions.

"That's not true or fair Bella and you know it!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"There's nothing you can do anyway, the flight is booked and your going tomorrow." she finished actually managing to look guilty.

I huffed angrily and marched my way up to my room, going over our conversation in my head. I was still fuming that she had insulted my clothes but at least she didn't know about my tattoos. I have two, one between my shoulder blades that was a dare and says, "Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway." and one I chose that is a series of multicoloured stars that start on my left hip and get smaller as they curve round to about three inches below my bellybutton. Renee would go ape shit at me if she found out about them.

After packing all my stuff and arranging for my bike to be transported to Charlie's (My Dad) house in Forks, I went to bed. I woke up early the next morning and went to my en suite to have a shower. After I was finished I got dressed in my short denim shorts, my favourite black fishnet tights and a tight white t-shirt with 'OMG LOL' written in multicoloured neon writing on it. I went back into the bathroom and sorted my hair and makeup. I ended up with quite thick black eyeliner and mascara and nothing else since I was lucky enough to have naturally good skin. With my hair I just straightened it into its normal style of very short layers and a side fringe. I fluffed my hair and wished it was a more interesting colour than brown, I knew I could dye it but that was one thing I wanted to avoid for as long as I could since I knew it would kill my hair.

I walked back into my room and grabbed my big sunglasses putting them on top of my head for use later. Finally I put on my plain back high tops with multicoloured laces.

After a quick check in the mirror I smiled, I knew I was pretty hot with "curves in all the right places" as Kyle had put it, god what a cliché, but that is how to describe my body. Grabbing my iPod and putting the headphones in my ear I selected 'Don't Make It So' a song from my favourite band at the moment, Automatic Loveletter and walked down the stairs dragging my suitcase behind me. I reached the bottom as the song reached it's chorus:

_Will you miss me too?_

_Turning black and blue_

_Don't wanna go_

_Don't wanna go_

_Don't make it so! _

I almost laughed at how it fit my life at that moment in time. I said a quick goodbye to Renee and Paul before walking to the cab and driving off towards the airport and my new life in Forks, Washington. I was so excited, not!

**Let me know what you think, is good, bad, total rubbish. Basically just want to know if I should bother continuing lol **


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but here's hoping**

Chapter 2: Arrival

I settled into my seat with my headphones blaring Paramore into my ears. After successfully scaring off a lady and her baby with one of my death glares I pulled out my phone. I glanced around the cabin, I was one of the first to get on so I had my pick of seats and I was trying my best to make sure I wasn't stuck with any fat people, smelly people or babies. What can I say, I like a comfortable flight. I glanced at my phone noticing all the sympathetic texts and offers for me to move in with some of my friends, believe me if I could I would, but my mum had paid off the cab driver to make I sure went to the airport only and then some stuck up air hostess bitch met me at the door and stayed with me till I was on the plan, I was going to slap her because she was treating me like such a little kid.

I wasn't too worried, there was no way my dad would put up with the new me for very long. It would be so bad for his reputation, him being the police chief and all. I knew he would kick me out soon enough and then I could go move in with Kyle who felt very guilty. I had told Scarlett and she had told him so he rang me as soon as he found out, offering to sneak me away or pretend to be the taxi driver or some other stupid plan. He kept saying he felt bad because it was his fault, really it was since he was the one to get me started on the drink, drugs and parties, but I chose that life so I wasn't going to blame him.

I sat back and closed my eyes as the song changed to Airplanes by B.O.B and Haillie Williams, I almost laughed at how much I wanted to wish I wasn't leaving. Senior year was going to be starting in a week and I was being sent to the smallest town in America? This was really one of Renee's most messed up ideas. I opened my eyes and looked to the right as I felt someone standing next to me, I was prepared to scare them away with another glare when I noticed what they looked like. It was a boy about my age, tall, tan skin, blue eyes, dark air, sly smile and toned arms, oh I could definitely have some fun on this flight. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes and smirked. He smiled back and gestured to my headphones, I took the one closest to him out and smiled raising my eyebrows in question.

"Want me to put that up top?" he asked pointing at the bag at my feet.

"Sure, thanks." I replied batting my eyelashes slightly as I lent down and picked it up to hand to him. As he reached up to put my bag in the compartment his tight top rose up just enough for me to see his toned abs, I licked my lips and settled back in my chair as he looked down at me.

"I'm Paul." he said as he sat down in the seat next to me, smirking, letting me know he had noticed my staring. I didn't care since he was now unabashedly checking me out.

"Bella." I said shaking his hand gently and holding it for just a second longer than was average.

"So, where are you going?" Paul asked looking genuinely interested. Ugh a nice guy.

"Got kicked out so going to live with my dad in Forks." I replied simply.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" he asked, again looking interested.

"Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll!" I told him with a dry laugh.

"Really?" he asked sounding shocked and kind of impressed.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' "Where are you going?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Being sent to live with my cousins and uncle on the Rez in La Push, so I can "get in touch with my heritage" as my mum put it." he replied, I was slightly pleased as La Push was right next to Forks so at least there would be one fit boy. I pulled out my flask and held it up in a mock toast.

"To being sent to small towns, for our own good!" I said sarcastically before gulping a couple of mouthfuls of the Jack Daniels I had put in this morning, I winced slightly as it burned on its way down, Paul laughed and nodded in agreement before taking a few mouthfuls out of the flask.

"A real drink," he started sounding shocked "I like you!" he exclaimed slinging his arm round my shoulder and handing me back the flask. I laughed along with him, I knew it would be a fun flight once he turned up.

Me and Paul spent the rest of the flight comparing stories of the things we had done to get sent to relatives. He wasn't as out there as me and my friends, but I was slightly impressed considering he seemed like such a nice guy. By the time the plane landed I was glad I had met him since it meant I would know someone remotely fun in the area, the attraction had gone though, yeah he was fit but not my type at all once I got to know him. He was one of those relationship types, yawn.

Once we got our bags from the airport I grabbed Paul's hand and started dragging him towards one of the back exits,

"My uncle will be here soon, I've got to go wait for…" his protests cut of when I waved one of my pre rolled spliffs in front of him. He smiled and started walking faster. We both burst outside and I lit up taking a long drag and smiling at him. He grinned back and took it from my hand to take a drag himself. We finished the spliff, laughing and joking as we both got high. When we finished and started walking round to where our guardians would be picking us up Paul suddenly looked scared and stopped.

"What's up?" I asked him confused.

"My eyes," he said gesturing "My uncle will know I'm stoned!" he finished starting to panic.

"Do you not have any glasses?" I questioned pushing my down over my eyes so my dad wouldn't have a clue. Paul shook his head and I sighed quickly shuffling around in my bag.

"Here use these." I said handing him some eyes drops that would cover up the redness and dilation of his eyes. He thanked me and ran off to the toilets to put them in after a quick goodbye and him giving me his number to ring him later.

I stood outside the airport waiting for my dad to come pick me up. Toxic Valentine by All Time Low came on my iPod and I smiled. The song kind of described how my life used to be, especially the chorus.

_Sex and white lies_

_Hand cuffs and alibis _

_She lays her halo on her pillow as she sleeps,_

_Her, heart beats red wine_

_My toxic Valentine_

I felt a slight pang of homesickness but shook it off quickly, Bella Swan did not get home sick. I looked up as a car pulled up in front of me. I groaned and frowned, Charlie had come to pick me up in the cruiser. He got out and stared at me,

"Bella?" he asked with a shocked expression his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Mmhmm" I hummed and leant down to pick up my bag. Charlie shook his head to clear it and walked forward.

"Let me get that." he said leaning down to pick up my bag still looking stunned. He put the bag in the back of the cruiser and turned around to smile at me. He gave me a quick hug.

"You look different." he said simply.

"Renee didn't tell you?" I was slightly surprised, it was her favourite topic at home.

"Don't call her that, she's your mother." he answered.

"Mother is a title you have to earn, so I tell you what, I'll call her mum when she's earned it." I replied sneering slightly. Charlie said something back to me but I ignored him and went round to the passenger seat and jumped in. I put my feet up to lean against the glove box and leant back against the door pulling out my phone and chewing on the gum I had put in to hide the smell of the weed.

I spent the rest of the journey in that position texting Kyle and Scarlett completely ignoring Charlie. I think he attempted conversation a few times, but I wasn't in the mood for being polite.

When we pulled up at the average size totally inconspicuous house I got out, grabbed my bag and waited for Charlie to open the door. I went upstairs to where I knew my room was. It was a plain room with white walls, a double bed with bed clothes my mum had sent a couple of weeks before in preparation, a wooden wardrobe and a desk for me to put my iPod dock and computer on when they arrived. There was nothing else except a small window which showed the typical grey Forks sky.

"I'm going out!" I yelled to Charlie as I left the house. I needed a smoke, badly and knew he would smell it easily in the small house. I put my headphones in with some Ke$ha and walked down the road, waiting until I rounded the corner at the end before pulling out my cigarettes and lighting one. I took a long pull and my eyes rolled towards the back of my head for a moment as I enjoyed the sweet nicotine hit. I knew it was a bad habit, but so were most of my habits. I was walking along in my own world when I heard someone fake coughing, I turned to look at some ugly ass fake blonde and her friends as they walked towards me giggling at their genius little joke. I quickly inhaled and blew it straight towards them briefly obscuring my view with a grey smoke cloud. The fake blonde reappeared first pulling a face which I assumed was supposed to be scary, but all she had done was open her mouth thrust her bottom jaw out and make an angry huffing noise I almost laughed out loud.

"Who do you think you are?" she said with the same expression.

"I think I'm Bella Swan…" I replied "Wait a sec let me just check." I told her turning my body slightly and pulling my knickers out looking at them.

"It seems my mum forgot to write my name in them, but I'm pretty sure I'm correct." I said with a falsely sweet voice and a smirk. The two girls behind her gave me odd looks as if they were trying to recognise me, I guess they were as confused as my dad.

"Who are _you_?" I asked rudely.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" the fake blonde replied stepping forward and shaking her head side to side slightly. I had to hold back my laughter because she looked so damned stupid.

"Really? You're an ugly, fake blonde psychopath who secretly fancies old men?" I asked with mock fear on my face and just to add effect I took a step back. Her face was a picture. Blondie took a step towards me so she was seriously invading my personal bubble, I so wanted to reach out and smack her.

"You are going to regret annoying Tanya Denali!" she hissed at me. I chuckled at her and her face turned livid.

"Lets go!" Tanya spat at her two cronies who were still looking at me oddly. I carried on walking.

"I must say, that was really hot." I heard a velvet voice behind me. I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head and glanced behind me to see one of the sexiest boys I had ever laid eyes on. He was taller than me, muscled but not huge. He had a gorgeous face with a strong jaw, full lips pulled into the sexiest smirk I had ever seen, a straight nose, amazingly green eyes not brown-y green or hazel but bright, grass green and last but definitely not least dishevelled bronze coloured sex hair that I just wanted to run my hands through. He was wearing tight black skinnies and a plain blue t-shirt that showed off his abs. I took in his appearance in a couple of seconds. Composing my self I feigned indifference by scoffing at him and walking away taking another drag of my cigarette.

"It's rude to ignore people." his voice came again from beside me this time, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and was stunned by how hot even his profile was.

"Fine continue to be rude." He said "I'm Edward Cullen by the way." he finished in a voice that suggested being Edward Cullen was some kind of achievement. Wait. Edward CULLEN! Well, fuck me sideways, this self obsessed yet gorgeous man was my old best friend!

**Sorry to leave it there. I have a couple of ideas where to go next, but haven't decided yet so thought I would put this out at least. Thank you for alerts and reviews means a lot :D**


	3. Some Shocks

**Sorry it took so long, I was on holiday. This is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry. **

Chapter 3: Some Shocks

Trying not to let the shock of my revelation show on my face, I carried on walking.

"What's your name?" Edward asked sounding a little annoyed now. I don't know why, but I didn't want to let him know that it was me. I think I was scared he would feel the same as my mum and wish I was like I was when I left. Stalling, I took another drag to finish off my cigarette.

"That's a disgusting habit you know." Edward said pompously. I laughed dryly.

"Could be worse." I replied, smirking slightly. I dropped my finished cigarette on the floor and stamped it out, I swear he flinched as my shoe ground it into the pavement. Edward still seemed to be waiting for me to tell him my name, I realised I couldn't stall much longer, but I was willing to try. I took my flask out of my bag and took a swig, not even registering the burn of the JD as I held the flask out to him.

"I...I...uh...don't drink." Edward replied to my unasked question. I fought the urge to 'aww' at him when he blushed and looked at the floor. I was also shocked. Not liking smoking is one thing, but a seventeen year old who didn't even drink was just plain shocking to me. Everyone I knew drank, hell they did a lot more than drink.

Well, that answered it then, Edward was a prude who didn't like cigarettes or alcohol, so there was no way he was going to even want to be in the same room as the new me. That didn't really bother me, I just didn't want to deal with the whole "you used to be so lovely" speech form him as well. I cast about looking for a way to leave him without telling him my name, or being too rude, he didn't deserve that. Then my phone came to my rescue as it started blaring 'My Medicine' by The Pretty Reckless, Scarlett's personalised ringtone. I would have kissed her again at that moment, if I could.

"Sorry. I've got to take this." I said to Edward as I pulled my phone out and pressed the green button. Turning away from a pouting Edward (so cute) I began walking back towards my house.

"Hey bitch, you have amazing timing," I said to my best friend.

"Why? You about to kill yourself from boredom already?" She asked half serious half joking.

"Yeah something like that." I replied "So what's up?" I asked, ready to change the subject.

"Not a lot, just missing you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..."

We talked about everything and nothing as I walked back to Charlie's house. As I walked towards the front door I promised I would call her later, but for now I had to do the whole daughter thing, yawn.

"Hey, Bells. Would you come in here a sec? We need to lay down the ground rules!" I heard Charlie call from the living room. I suppressed a sigh as I walked in and sat down on one of the sofas. Crossing my legs and raising an eyebrow at Charlie I waited for the strict rules and annoying speeches.

"Now your mum has told me a little bit about how your not as..." he paused for a moment looking for a word, "Innocent, as you used to be." I was about to protest, but figured it would be totally pointless since he could clearly see I wasn't as innocent as when I was twelve.

"I understand that if you really want to do something, I probably wont be able to stop you." Charlie stated and I fought the urge to nod in agreement.

"So, all I'm going to say is that I want you to be sensible and safe. I don't want any details and I certainly don't want to see anything as I would have to arrest you, but as long as you keep your grades up, stay safe and out of jail I will be happy." He finished, his mouth twitching up at the edges slightly. I was shocked. Not only was he basically giving me permission to do whatever the hell I wanted, but that was also the most I think he's ever said to me in one go. I shook myself back into coherency and grinned.

"Thank you Charlie, I'll be safe." I told him, before giving him a quick hug and leaving to go back to my room. A couple of seconds later I heard the ESPN on the TV and I laughed lightly at his predictability.

"Hello again!" I greeted Scarlett on the telephone, still smiling.

"You sound chipper." she stated.

"Charlie just gave me permission to do whatever the fuck I like!"

"Seriously? No catch?"

"Nope. As long as I keep my grades up and don't get arrested."

"I reckon you can handle that, miss natural smarts and police dodging skills." I laughed at that.

"Anything interesting going on?" I asked, ignoring the pang of homesickness.

"Uhh...No." She sounded hesitant.

"It's OK I know there's probably at least three parties going on." I told her, trying to sound happy.

"Only two." She said defensively "Are there any fit boys in Forks?" she asked changing the subject. I told her about Paul and how he gave me his number.

"You skank!" she teased.

"You can talk!" I laughed back, we both knew she would have fucked him on the plane, in the airport and then taken him home for more fun.

"Anyone else?" Scarlett asked, warming up to her favourite subject, boys. I was about to say no, but then I remembered Edward. I explained about how he was totally hot, but also totally prudish.

"I mean what kind of seventeen year old boy doesn't even drink?" I questioned her, still slightly shocked.

"A straight laced one." She replied "I have no doubt you'll have him changed by the end of the semester."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Oh please. You love a challenge." She was right, unless I needed a good fuck, I would only go after boys that were off limits.

"He's my ex-best friend, it would be weird." I retorted. Scarlett scoffed at me before replying.

"Seriously? Your worried about him being your ex-best friend? This from the girl who has no qualms about fucking married men, not just married, but married to your mum!" Scarlett said laughing at me. Again, she was right, boundaries never bothered me before.

"Trust me Bells, you'll have that boy off the rails and into your bed by Christmas." She said in a tone that suggested it would be stupid to argue.

After saying goodbye to Scarlett I looked at the clock and realise it was only nine p.m. I contemplated going on Facebook, but the thought of all the sympathetic notes form my friends just depressed me. I grabbed my packet of cigarettes and a lighter, then walked over to the window. Remembering how I used to sit up there when I was little, I climbed out of the window and onto the roof. I lit my cigarette and sat looking at the stars and enjoying the night air. It was a surprisingly clear night and the stars shone brightly. The air was cool and damp, as per usual for Forks, and I could almost smell the coming rain. I marvelled slightly at the greenness of Forks, all of that green showed up a lovely silver colour in the moonlight and I had to admit Forks was a nicer looking place than Pheonix. Something didn't sound right and it took me a few minutes to realise it was because everything was so quiet and peaceful, no rowdy parties, no police sirens, none of the usual sounds I was used to. It was all new to me even though I lived here only five years ago.

It was Tuesday and I had until Monday to prepare myself for school. My bike was supposed to be arriving tomorrow and I was looking forward to seeing my baby again. I also planned on ringing Paul tomorrow and finding out if there were any parties on, might as well take advantage of Charlie's leniency.

I still didn't know how I was going to hide who I really was from everyone. After some thought I decided that I would use Renee's married name of Dwyer instead of Swan, I didn't want people comparing me to how I used to be, or making any assumptions they shouldn't be.

**Sorry it's a bit short, and boring. Things will be getting more interesting. I also know what I'm doing with the story now as I have spoken to my best friend and a fanfiction genius who has given me some great ideas and helped me know where to go with this.**

**Again thanks for reviews, alerts and favs.**


End file.
